The Silver Fang
by Warped Sanity
Summary: After Kakashi and Obito clash, Kakashi is sent to a different universe and finds himself a different age. While trying to find a way back home, he ends up joining a group of sidekicks, and helps them save the world. But the League isn't the one ones who have taken interest in the copy ninja. How will Kakashi fare in a world full of capes and tights? Rating MIGHT go up. KakashixJade
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! I'm Warped sanity, but preferably, you can call me Warp. This is my first crossover fic, as well as my first fanfiction in general. I've been a part of the community for a while, reading, faving, and on occasion role playing in some of the newer forums. Hopefully, I'll be making more after this one is completed.

Surprisingly, Naruto will not be making an appearance in this work of fiction. I see so many crossovers, especially in the Naruto and DBZverse that have the main character being transferred to another dimension, sometimes with a companion or so, but mostly solo. I'm not saying this is bad, because the fictions are incredible, and never cease to entertain, even when rereading. But so rarely will you find fictions where OTHER characters are transferred. How interesting would it be to see how someone else would handle the situations and obstacles?

That's what I had in mind for this story. I wanted to test my luck in making this fiction a gateway for side-characters and their chance in the limelight of crossovers.

I have no ownership of either Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or anything related to the franchise, and the same goes for Young Justice. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and DC comics. The only thing I will claim ownership to is this specific work of fanfiction. I'm not getting paid for it, and unfortunately, never will, this is simply meant for entertainment purposes for the masses.

Key:

"Hello" -Normal speech

"Hello" Speaking in Japanese, or any other language besides English

'Hello' -Mental link

'Hello' Personal thoughts

San Francisco

Oct 9, 10:24 PM

Over the ever bustling city of San Francisco, a wormhole opened, it's blackness matching the starless night sky, so nobody noticed as the figure of a small silver haired boy plummeting quickly, soon to be a nothing more than a splatter on the curb. As Kakashi's eyes began to slowly flutter open, he noticed his terminal decent and all fatigue that occupied his body soon left, only to be replaced by the surge of adrenaline and slight panic.

He formed multiple hand seals within the blink of an eye, one thought rushing through his mind. 'Suiton: Suijinheki!'

From the Kakashi's mouth came forth a tremendous amount of water, that, as it hit the roof of an abandoned apartment complex, slowed his decent down just enough so he wouldn't die upon impact, as he couldn't do much else to help himself. Upon landing on the complex, the already weak structure of the roof caved in from his forceful landing, causing him to crash through two floors.

His decent finally stopped with him landing face down upon the pile of rubble he made, the wind being knocked out of the Jonin completely. Kakashi groaned as he tried to right himself, only to fall back on his rear, settling for that as he sat against the wall, eyes clenched in pain from not only the fall, but from exerting so much chakra in such a short span.

Once he was certain he could stand without collapsing, settling for a hobbling shuffle with as much of his strength he could muster, Kakashi looked about his surroundings. As far as he could tell, the shinobi was alone. He looked and listened for any signs of danger, but the copy ninja only saw the dusty, bare room around him, with a soiled mattress, and dust and cobwebs littering the room. He only heard the water he created spilling through the hole he fell through as well as overflowing off of the side of the building onto the streets below.

Kakashi then checked himself over for any broken bones, of which he was sure he had at least six. Before he even began his self-inspection, he paused, immediately noticing something wrong. His hands were a lot smaller than he remembered. So was the rest of him! "Sekaijū?..?" He questioned before releasing a strangled cry of shock upon another revelation. His voice wasn't the same either! It was his voice, but the one he had when he was much younger!

With newly found urgency, he hobbled his way out of the room, looking around for any sort of mirror or reflective surface. He entered a bathroom and saw a dusty, cracked mirror, and immediately moved to it. He wiped away the dust with his gloved palm and his suspicions were confirmed. He was transformed back into his younger self. His 17 year old self to be exact. Before he started freaking out as a normal person would in his situation, he immediately began calming himself down to think about things rationally. 'Alright, no need to panic. Stay calm, and think. How could this have happened?' Kakashi quickly began thinking of what happened before his untimely fall.

-Enter Flashback-

Land of Lightning

October 9, 10:00 PM

A very drained, adult Kakashi Hatake exited the Kamui dimension, to find Obito, his former teammate and comrade now turned insane shinobi world-wide terrorist waiting for him on the other side. While Kakashi had a severe puncture wound through his ribs, Obito obviously suffered the worst of their battle, as a gaping, bloodied hole replaced the space where his heart should have been. He looked ready to collapse, but his eyes, one being identical to his childhood rival, his own gift, and the other, the famed and godly Rinnegan, which he achieved from the one pulling all of the strings behind this war, both shared the identical look of anger at his defeat, and loathing aimed at the one who dealt it.

Kakashi, while in no better shape, had to commend Obito for his resilience. Not many could survive such mortally crippling blows and still be able to talk, let alone stand. Though, if Kakashi could come up with a more accurate word, leaning would be closer to the Uchiha's current position. His right leg was shaking, and bent at the knee. Obito was obviously willing himself to stand in his last moments.

"Damn you Kakashi... I will not let you claim this victory! Even if I die, I can rest knowing I bested you! The Eye of the Moon plan will go on. I only wish you would still be here to watch your frivolous attempt to stop it fail!" With this, Kakashi's eyes widened, as Obito, with surprising speed, given his current state began forming multiple hand seals, to form a jutsu, even the great copy ninja Kakashi hadn't seen before.

As the Uchiha formed his hands into a triangle, vaguely similar to the Yamanaka's hand seal, he called the name of the mysterious jutsu. "Good luck wherever you end up Kakashi! Sacred Ninja Art: Divine Spatial Disruption Jutsu!" A small wormhole began appearing from the triangular space between Obito's hands, and expanded to a large black void which began rushing forward, eating away at the air, Earth, and forgotten kunai and shuriken that littered the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Everything was being sucked in at an alarming rate, and the wormhole was on a path straight for Kakashi.

The masked ninja jumped to the side, landing in a slight stumble with a wince, thanks to his injuries as well as his fatigue. But to his chagrin, the wormhole seemed to target the Hatake. It simply changed it's course, and once again began rushing towards him like a hound chasing down a scent. 'Dammit! I don't think I can evade this jutsu... My reserves are pretty low, but I have enough for maybe one or two jutsu left. Hopefully I'll only need this one..' Kakashi thought as his Mangekyō Sharingan swirled, and he summoned forth a great amount of chakra to attempt to dispel the strange jutsu. "Kamui!"

Kakashi attempted to suck the jutsu to the realm he just previously left. As he did, he realized his mistake when Obito only smiled wider as he finally fell, the life draining from his eyes. The silver haired ninja realized his Kamui not only didn't remove the wormhole from this plane of existence, but somehow made it's pull stronger! Kakashi could feel it's strength, even from where he stood. He noticed slight distortions in the wormhole, figuring his Kamui had only somehow enhanced the its effect.

"No! Dammit!" Kakashi yelled in frustration as he was ripped right from the ground he stood on, and sucked into the wormhole, it closing almost instantaneously upon devouring it's intended target.

-Enter Present-

"Dammit Obito! Why can't you ever just accept when you're defeated?... You just HAD to have the last laugh.. I hope you choke on it." Kakashi thought sourly, gazing upon his younger form once more. He then sadly began to think back on the times he and the Uchiha were friends, even though Obito was a pain in the ass, he was a reliable teammate and friend through it all. Now, he had become mislead by the words of a madman, and sent Kakashi through some strange new jutsu to end up in some other land.

Luckily, the only injuries he had were a few cracked ribs and the fatigue from so much chakra exertion. The injuries he sustained from the war were nowhere to be found; probably some byproduct of the jutsus doing.

As he walked down the hallway, silently, as was his nature as a shinobi, Kakashi kept to the shadows, even though he was mostly sure he was alone, the ex Anbu captain didn't live this long by going off of assumptions. He kept to his stealth and made his way downstairs to the main floor, and exited the building, hoping to gain some sort of familiarity with which nation he ended up in, as well as get some fresh air.

Upon exiting the building, the first thing Kakashi noticed was the air quality. The boy almost gagged, with how much pollution filled the air, leaving little actual "fresh air" to breath. He compared it to Konoha, and how easy you could almost attain a blissful high from how pure the air was, compared to this strange land. Next, he noticed the buildings. None of which held any sort of familiarity.

Kakashi rationalized he wasn't in any of the Five Great Shinobi Nations for multiple reasons. He couldn't be in Suna, because the climate wasn't harsh enough. The day time was blisteringly hot and dry, and at night, the land grew extremely cold and windy. Not to mention the lack of endless sand, as well as the buildings weren't domed.

The Land of Lightning was at first a possibility given the dense fog and temperature, except he couldn't hear a single sound of battle, since that's where the war was currently held, and not a single building was suspended on any of the vast mountains, Kumogakure was well known for.

Kiri could have been the closest fit, given the mist and all the closely compact buildings. But this place lacked any rooftop vegetation, which most buildings in the Mist had.. Iwagakure was a definite no, as the village was surrounded by, built by, and lived by rocks and rocky formations and mountains. And lastly, but most certainly, it was not Konoha. He knew that for certain because, well, any shinobi worth his Hitai-ate knew what his country looked like.

'Maybe I'm in one of the lesser villages?' Kakashi thought, debating on whether or not he should ask someone where exactly he was. The copy ninja's musings were cut short, as the unmistakable cry of fear broke his concentration, before it was cut short, replaced by a crashing sound, and then sounds of a struggle. All the while, Kakashi's sharp nose detected the scent of fear.

As a ninja, his first job was to protect civilians, and this instinct was triggered the minute he heard the scream. the masked shinobi scaled the wall of the nearest building, with slight difficulty, due to his injured ribs. He dashed across a few rooftops to a corner alleyway, where the smell of fear was strongest.

Looking down into the alley below, what Kakashi saw caused his eyes to narrow in disgust. A young Asian woman, probably in her twenties, was being held by the throat against the rough, chipping brick wall on the building opposite of himself. She tried to scream for help again, but could only manage a strangled gurgling sound, as the hand that clutched her throat held her tight enough to cause bruises to form, as rough, grimy fingers dug into her soft skin, threatening to crush her windpipe. Her body jerked every now and then, in a feeble attempt to get away from the 9mm pistol that prodded at her side.

The holder of the pistol was a large pale skinned man with a black skullcap on. He sported many tattoo's, with some of them being on his face and neck. He was a colossus of muscle and stature, easily breaking the six foot mark. He was accompanied by two others: a skinny man in probably his late thirties, with greasy brunette hair and weather damaged skin. The man dressed in a tan hoodie with a black t shirt and jeans. He was gangly, and only about 5'5" at best. But the rather large though a large hunting knife made him look a bit more threatening, as he held it as only one with experience would. And lastly an Asian boy, younger than his two partners, at the oldest probably 19. He had a cruel smile on his baby face that just didn't belong there. He was built like a swimmer, his hair was slicked back, and he dressed in black leather, as if his life were inspired by the 60's. This boy held an aluminum bat, with a cocked on his shoulder as he watched the large man begin to undress the lady.

Just as the man with the gun was about to undo the second button on the woman's mint green blouse. Kakashi decided he had seen enough. The boy jumped down, landing on the lid of a nearby dumpster, purposefully making a loud crash with his entrance to gain the thug's attention.

All three jumped, before swiveling their heads to see what had caused the commotion, before staring wide eyed at the boy before them.

He stood wearing a forest green, strangely shaped flak jacket, over a navy blue long sleeved shirt and matching blue pants and gloves, with metal plates on the backs. They could see a strange emblem on the metal backs, vaguely shaped like a leaf.

But the oddest part about the boys appearance, was his head. His hair was pure silver, obviously not from age as he was just a boy. It was untamed but it still worked for the boy. As well as a cloth face mask that came from his neck, all the way up to cover his nose, and a headband tilted to cover his left eye for some reason. The headband had the same emblem as his gloves, giving him the overall appearance of a weird ninja.

"You all should leave now. I will only give you this opportunity. once, and only because I really don't feel up to fighting anyone at the moment.." Kakashi said in a warning tone. Though he spoke in a different language, his tone and posture were clearly translated. The large man with the gun and the skinny one with the knife couldn't understand him, but their youngest member could.

"Hah! This kid says he's we should run from him. he's giving us the opportunity." he snorted out, causing his cohorts to laugh as the large one made no moves to drop the woman.

"Who does this little shit think he is? Batman?" The skinny one remarked, pointing at him in a mocking way. The large one pointed his pistol at Kakashi with a smirk. "Go play ninja somewhere else kid. Forget what you saw and just walk away before I put a bullet in your teeth."

'They are speaking some other language... But I can tell they don't plan on taking my offer.. What a waste of time.' Kakashi grumbled in his head as he began releasing a bit of killing intent.

The thugs immediately stopped their laughing and began shaking, paralyzed by fear. Suddenly the alleyway became eerily quiet. Kakashi calmly walked in front of the entrance and only exit to the alley, completely blocking the only means of escape. The thugs felt as if the walls were shrinking around them. They looked upon Kakashi and felt as if they were locked in a cage with some starved beast, who had set it's sights on them. The woman they held captive immediately fainted from the pure terror she felt, and the large thug dropped her in his moment of fear, leaving her sprawled against the brick wall. The man then shook his head, and spoke up over his fear, though his voice dripped with the emotion as he spoke to his accomplices.

"T-the hell are you waiting for?! L-lets fuck this kid up!" He said, pushing his partners ahead of them, and causing them to snap out of their frozen states as well. The skinny guy with the hunting knife rushed forward with a pathetic war cry, and lunged forward with the knife, attempting to stab the boy.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and decided he would toy with them. He put his hands behind his back and went back to his deadpan expression, ducking and weaving easily around the punk's wild slashes and stabs, moving just out of the way of each swing to avoid being cut, causing the wielder of the blade to scream in total frustration as his swings became even wilder and more frantic.

Kakashi saw fit to end the man's foolishness, as the next time he swung, Kakashi raised his hand, letting the metal back of his glove deflect the blade and with sharp reflexes, Kakashi grabbed the man's wrist, and yanked him forward, pulling the skinny man toward's himself as he jumped up to let his knee greet the man's face,. The man yelped in pain, but Kakashi wasn't finished. He used the man's collar bone s a sort of spring board., and he leaped into the air, preforming a nearly flawless back flip, to which his busted ribs protested to by bringing Kakashi a sharp sting of pain as upon his decent, he landed an ax kick to the back of his assaulter's neck, effectively knocking the goon unconscious.

After looking down at the crumpled body at his feet, he looked at the remaining two thirds of the criminal trio he ran into. Though he didn't speak, the masked boy's tilted head and expressionless face was easily translated.

Who's next?

Speaking in Japanese, Kakashi understood the Asian greaser wannabe who had translated for him before as he shouted, running forward with his baseball bat raised. "You're mine you little son of a bitch!" He was clearly upset with Kakashi for taking out his friend. He swung the bat downward, aiming to crush Kakashi's skull. The young Jonin dashed to the side, letting the bat hit the ground, and bounce upward due to the impact. Once it bounced up, Kakashi wrapped his hands around the boy's, effectively locking his hand around the bat, as Kakashi's other hand gripped the weighted end of the bat, and began pushing it into the teen's face, harshly and repeatedly, essentially making the boy hit himself.

Kakashi stopped the slightly comical display once the boy's face was smeared in blood and he had knocked a few teeth loose, letting him fall right next to his unconscious friend as he groaned in agony.

Kakashi let his eyes slowly roam from his incapacitated foe to the last standing member. The largest of them and also the wielder of the pistol shook with pure terror. He raised his gun to fire and put an end to this nightmare, but before he even got a chance, Kakashi had already made his move. He formed a seal with his hands and all of a sudden, a plethora of leaves began to swirl around the man, and Kakashi seemed to disappear among them.

When he couldn't Find Kakashi once the leaves finally cleared, he began swiveling his gun arm around, panicked as he knew the young, obviously legitimate ninja could take him out whenever he saw fit. Then the Genjutsu started.

Kakashi knelt beside the woman who was the main focus of the whole ordeal, as a few feet away, the thug viewed his worst fear, whatever it may be. Kakashi didn't know, nor did the Hatake particularly care as he gently shook the woman to rouse her from her unconscious state. While she began to wake, the man who at first held her captive screamed bloody murder in the background, firing wild shots down the alley that found no mark. This continued for a few more seconds until the thug fell to the ground, unconscious.

When she woke, at first she tried to scramble away from Kakashi, curling up in the tightest ball she could muster as she frantically rebuttoned her blouse. He raised his hands in a sign of peace and spoke, hoping that the woman would understand him or better yet, even speak the same language as him like the youngest thug did.

"I'm not going to hurt you.. You are safe now, I promise." Kakashi said with a warm expression. She couldn't see his face but the woman could tell that Kakashi was smiling by the way his eyes crinkled and the way his cheeks rose beneath the mask. He gestured his hand back at the pile of thugs. She couldn't help but release her emotions in that moment, flinging herself at Kakashi and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, weeping in gratitude and fear at what could have happened if Kakashi hadn't shown up. Kakashi's eyes widened, but he allowed her to get it out of her system, even comforting her slightly by patting the woman's back. "Th-Thank you so m-much! I don't-... I don't know what would have ha-happened if you hadn't s-saved me!" She sobbed out in Japanese. "It's fine, don't even mention it." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head modestly. "Now, what's your name." Kakashi looked up at the woman as she released him, smoothing out her blouse and standing up, looking down at Kakashi as she realized her savior was just a boy!

"My n-name?.." She sniffled, clearing her eyes of tears as she exhaled, calming herself. "Aya. Aya Hirano." She answered the small ninja. "Aya-san. Would you tell me what village this is?" Kakashi asked hopefully, wanting to find his bearings and hopefully get back to the battle in time to help Naruto and the others before it was too late.

At the mentioning of a village, Aya gave a puzzled expression as her head cocked slightly. "Village?.. We're in San Francisco, if that's what you mean."

Kakashi was confused, but he was a master at self control, and kept his expressions in check. 'San.. Francisco?... What?' Kakashi wondered to himself as he pressed on. "What country are we in?" He asked, never hearing of such a place. "America, of course." Aya said matter-of-factly.

"...Thank you Aya-san. You've been a big help. Do you need me to escort you home?" Kakashi asked politely as he thought things over.

"No, no. My apartment is close by, I think I will be alright from here." Aya assured Kakashi as she walked past her assaulters and towards the exit of the alley. "Thank you aga-" She turned to face her savior once more, but all she saw was the group of thugs, and a few leaves swirling in the same place the young shinobi just stood.

Dashing across the rooftops, back to the abandoned apartments he started from, Kakashi spoke quietly to himself.

"I know where I am... America... But where the hell is that?"

And that would conclude the first chapter! I have hope for this story, but I'll only continue it if you guys like it. Leave a comment and let me know what you all think so far. I don't plan on updating on a regular schedule, but I'll try to push out chapters as quickly as I can without burning out or losing motivation. To let you all know, this story begins BEFORE the creation of the Team, so Kakashi will be 18 when he joins, and yes, he will join. The jutsu that Obito used to send Kakashi to this dimension is not a canon one. I created it to start the plot in a believable way. The japanese phrase "Sekaijū?" is translated into "What in the world?" for those who were wondering what Kakashi said further up in the chapter. I will see you all later, Have a good day!


	2. Recognition

Hello everybody! Sorry for such a late update, my life has been hell in a handbasket up to this point. I finally have some time to sit and write so here's the most recent chapter!

Before we begin I'd like to thank everybody who commented, Favorited or watched this story. Most of the comments were words of support or constructive criticism, which I'm always open to. This has been a good motivation to continue this story. This IS for you guys, so I want you to enjoy it to the fullest, and leave your honest opinions. If you think I could work on something, let me know, or if you just want to drop a little hello or a supportive comment, feel free! If any of you have written before and had someone comment such nice things as you all have, you know the feeling of pride and joy you feel for a story, because you know somebody else is enjoying it too!

And now, I'd also like to apologize. As someone in the comments said, my description was very lacking for the first chapter, and that was my fault, and I am sorry. I will promise to be more descriptive in the future. The only reason I was so vague on everybody else's descriptions, was because they were just introductory characters, people I wanted to use to expose Kakashi to his new world and so I never really paid much attention to them. As I said, I will be more descriptive in the future. Hope you guys enjoy!

Now... DISCLAIMER

I have no ownership of either Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or anything related to the franchise, and the same goes for Young Justice. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and DC comics. The only thing I will claim ownership to is this specific work of fanfiction. I'm not getting paid for it, and unfortunately, never will, this is simply meant for entertainment purposes for the masses.

Key:

"Hello" -Normal speech

 _"Hello"_ Speaking in Japanese, or any other language besides English

'Hello' -Mental link

 _'Hello'_ Personal thoughts

* * *

 **San Francisco**

 **March 3, 11:20 AM**

Kakashi sat in the financial district of San Francisco, casually watching the people and studying them from his seat on the public bench as they passed by. Now, while most would be disturbed by the sight of a young man dressed in ninja attire, with one eye mysteriously covered up, and another that seemed to see through every fiber of your being, nobody batted an eye at Kakashi. But then again, such a sight is not what anyone saw. Using a Transformation Jutsu, he took the appearance of a portly, short, Asian man with salt and pepper hair, in a grey suit with a light blue button-down shirt, simply taking a break from work to watch the people..

In his time around San Francisco, Kakashi learned many things. One of which was... This world was full of idiots. Nobody paid the slightest attention to anything but themselves; not even sparing a glance to the people right next to them. Even a genin fresh out of the academy could tell you, that's your foot in your grave already. When you don't pay attention to your surroundings, you're basically offering up your life on a silver platter to any shinobi around. But then again, that wasn't entirely their fault either.

After using his sharingan extensively the minute his chakra reserves were back up to normal levels, he managed to learn the most prominent language around him within the next month. English. He went through Japanese to English dictionaries, to at least be able to read, before he learned to speak. And as he read, he learned that this world had people with extraordinary abilities, that protected this world as it's hero's, in an organization called the "Justice League" .. A ridiculous name in his opinion.

The most common ones he read about were characters such as Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow. These figures handled every single threat they deemed beyond the capabilities of normal men. This is the reason they are so oblivious and unprepared. Why worry about anything when you have someone who can throw 18 wheeler's like footballs protecting you? In the recent months since his arrival, Kakashi himself had become something of a hero as well. After saving that girl from those punks, he had put out fires, stopped multiple muggings, and his most recent feat, single-handedly saved a bank full of hostages within a matter of seconds.

One other thing he had noticed.. Nobody had chakra. This world somehow functioned entirely without chakra. But their technology made up for it. Upon learning of this world, Kakashi found amazing technologies that far surpassed the shinobi world by leaps and bounds.

As he continued to watch the people, suddenly he was thrown from the seat he was on, as the Earth around him trembled violently, throwing many people to the ground and a lot of things that weren't nailed down to topple over. "An Earthquake!" someone screamed as people all around stumbled and ran for cover. Kakashi managed to stand, and used his chakra to glue his feet to where he stood, to gain stability.

Something else Kakashi had learned was that California was prone to disastrous earthquakes. In the chaos, there was a loud crunching and groaning sound that filled the air, and Kakashi's eye snapped up to a construction building, The bare metal support beams shook from the earthquake, and it was leaning to and fro, as if it were to topple any minute.

Kakashi watched as a loose beam slipped from the top of the building and began plummeting downward towards the streets. He looked down to see a woman struggling to remove her baby from his car-seat, and knew the metal beam would crush them both in a matter of moments. ' _Shit! I need to move, FAST!'_ Kakashi thought as he rushed through the people towards the woman in her S.U.V. As she looked up, she saw the metal pillar careening down towards her and her child and screamed, covering her child and clenching her eyes shut as she prepared for the worst.

 _"CHIDORI!"_

The sound of hundreds of birds filled the air, along with the crackling of lightning, as a bright light flashed all around. Looking up, the woman saw a young teen leaping through the air, with his hand surrounded by lightning! He sliced through the pillar and sent both halves falling, to crash into the ground on either side of her vehicle. Many who hadn't yet found cover, and were still around to watch the spectacle saw the Hatake save a woman and child from death.

Kakashi landed in a crouch on the ground behind the woman, before rising up and turning to face her.

"Are you al-" Kakashi never managed to finish as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his torso and cried deeply into his chest, almost as loudly as her child was a few feet away. "Thank you! Oh my god Thank you thank you thank you thank you.. You saved our lives!" She sniffed out, smiling up at him with gratitude. Kakashi, feeling highly uncomfortable at that moment could only stand still and look away as he waited for his release.

When finally let go, Kakashi had seen many camera's out, filming him being hugged and thanked. He sighed and was prepared to leave, when he heard something that made his stomach drop. "Help us, PLEASE!" was shouted from the top of the construction site, where two workers were hanging onto one of the beams to make sure they didn't go falling off as the building continued to wobble as the earthquake subsided.

The building began to fall apart and collapse, and Kakashi in the blink of an eye, was making his way up as things all around fell towards him. He jumped over a falling jack hammer, and kept chakra to his feet as he ran up a falling table, to leap onto support beams, jumping from beam to beam up towards the workers, who's grips seemed to be weakening around the pillar that they clung to. After finally making it there, he caught the construction workers just as they had finally lost their grip.

"Hold on tight to me!" Kakashi shouted in English, as he piggybacked one man, and had created a clone to allow the other to do the same. When both men had securely held onto both Kakashi's, they ran towards the other end of the building, towards the streets.

At the Final step, Kakashi and his clone leaped off of the building, ignoring the tightening grip of the men on their backs as well as their screaming. There was a pause as they soared through the air, descending towards the earth, before Kakashi pushed a large amount of chakra beneath him to cushion the falls, and land relatively harmlessly, aside from the sudden jerk of landing. When The men got down, Kakashi released his clone and looked around. All eyes were on him, and many cheered and clapped for him.

Kakashi awkwardly waved at the crowd before vanishing, via Shunshin no Jutsu.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **March 3, 3:15 PM**

Over the crime infested streets of Gotham, billionaire Bruce Wayne sat at his desk at Wayne Enterprises, when the face of his butler and long time friend and Guardian Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the massive screen of Bruce's desktop.

"Alfred." Bruce said, acknowledging the elder male. He finished typing up a document before setting his attentions to the British butler. "What is it?" He asked, knowing Alfred wouldn't suddenly call without reason. "Sir, are you watching the news?" He asked. Bruce shook his head. "What, is Gordon Godfrey on one of his rants again?" Bruce asked with a slight roll of his eyes.

Alfred shook his head. "I'm afraid not sir, this time it's something a bit more interesting." He said, before pulling up a tab on Bruce's computer, and showing the 3:00 news.

 **"And earlier today, San Francisco California suffered a massive Earthquake. Four people died in the process, and six more were hospitalized. But the news is, three more people were close to encountering their end, when someone stepped in."**

The clip replaced the reporter with an amateur video of a silver haired ninja, saving two construction workers, by not only running up the building and debris like solid ground, but created another clone of himself to easily carry two grown men! When they touched down on the ground again, the copy disappeared in a cloud of smoke. And once the ninja saw he was being recorded, he soon left in the same fashion.

The reporter came back to finish her segment once the clip was finally finished.

 **"While obviously no Superman, this person managed to save the two construction workers, as well as a woman and her three month old child just moments prior to the video footage. There have also been increasing reports in the San Francisco area since months before the earthquake, with all the witnesses providing a description similar to the vigilante we witnessed earlier. Does San Francisco has a new protector? Is this person with the Justice League? All these questions will be answered at a later time. This is Vicki Vale, signing off."**

The reporter concluded, and the tab closed itself immediately after she finished. Bruce was sitting with a hard stare at the screen even after the video finished. "Master Bruce?.." Alfred called questioningly. "Alfred.. Get Dick from school. We'll be going to California tonight." Bruce said, standing.

"Of course, sir. I'll pick Master Richard up and give you time to.. pack." Alfred responded, before closing the tab, leaving the billionaire to his thoughts.

 **San Francisco**

 **March 3, 10:47 PM**

Kakashi sat on top of a Lexcorp billboard with a small cup of ice cream he bought. Well.. Technically speaking, he bought it, but he used another persons money. Kakashi wasn't exactly proud of his pit pocketing skills, especially on such easy unsuspecting prey, but until he found a way to get a steady flow of money, he would have to rely on them for now. He had his mask down, but also had a transformation jutsu up, to make him look exactly like himself, but his mask was up, scooping the ice cream as he looked about the city, all his senses on high alert, to be wary of any wrong doing or trouble he might need to step in with.

The silver haired teen heard the sound of glass breaking, some meters left of him, as well as hushed whispers. Sighing and setting his cup of strawberry ice cream down on top of the billboard, Kakashi lifted his mask, releasing the jutsu as he did so. "Hopefully I'll be back before you melt.." He said, looking longingly at his ice cream as he jumped down to the building below.

Once Kakashi arrived on scene, he saw a broken window pane in the back door of a pawn shop, and the door opened as well. The copy ninja stuck to the shadows, even with the dark green flak jacket, he seemed to melt into the darkness. He entered the shop and clung to the walls, similar to how a lizard would, following the shadows and using the darkness to aid him as he observed the criminals in progress.

Four people. Three male, and one female. They were all busting into the display glasses, stealing all the jewelry and anything valuable, stuffing them in backpacks. "Yo, hurry the fuck up. The silent alarm already went off. We got at best twenty minutes to grab everything light and go. No heavy stuff. We don't want the police on our asses!" one man said. He appeared to be the ring leader. He was black, with four tear's tattooed on the right side of his face, beneath his eye. his hair was in short dreads, and he had a black and white bandanna covering the lower half of his face. He was tall and muscular, wearing black gloves to cover up his finger prints.

the next male was white, standing only a few inches beneath the ring leader, but not as muscular. He had more fat on him than muscle. He decided to wear an old fashioned ski-mask, and also had decided to wear gloves. As he grabbed a case full of rings, he dumped them all in the bag, and spoke up. "Yeah, the cops, or that ninja freak that people been talking about. I hear he's trying to be like batman and shit, hunting down crooks in the night." He said, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Actually, I would have no problem stopping you during the daytime as well."

All four criminals looked around panicked, wondering where the voice originated from. "Ahem. Up here." Kakashi said, causing all of them to whip their heads straight up simultaneously, to see Kakashi standing vertically on the ceiling, reading his Icha Icha book nonchalantly. "What the fuck?!" The girl cried, before Kakashi disappeared right in front of their eyes.

"I'm guessing I can't convince you guys to just put everything back and just go home quietly, huh?" the Ninja questioned, now in the middle of all four of them. They swirled around to face him, and he stood just as calmly as before, only now his book was away, and his dull uncovered eye bored into each of them, a chill of dread seeping into the pits of their stomachs. "Fuck him up!" The black man said, swinging both of his fist down at Kakashi, in an attempt to crush his skull. Kakashi blocked with a raised forearm, and put his free hand at the larger male's elbow joint, using his momentum against him, Kakashi threw the man into his female accomplice, sending them both sliding into the wall behind them.

The third male was also, black, But only about 5'6", and a lot more lean than the first male. He had his hood over his head and tugged tight around his face, showing only his mouth to avoid identification. He must've been able to see fine, however because he rushed directly at Kakashi in hopes of tackling the ninja, but a quick elbow to the back of the neck put an end to that immediately. The large white man with the ski mask began throwing hooks and jabs, trying to get a clean hit off on Kakashi. The young Jonin began ducking and pivoting around each strike without breaking a sweat.

As soon as he became tired of dodging, Kakashi dashed forward, getting right in front of the man's face, and ramming his forehead into his nose, causing it to break and as the masked criminal backed up, blood began gushing from it, soaking through his ski mask. Kakashi continued his advance with a back kick to the gut, and several follow-up kidney shots, to bring the tubby man to his knees, before Kakashi rammed his knee into his face, putting the big man down for good.

Just as soon as his body crumpled to the floor, the muscular dread head he threw earlier was recovering and stood up. His enraged glare was directed at Kakashi, as he began running full steam at the young Jonin. The shinobi jumped back, till he was just a few paces in front of one of the glass showcases, not yet broken into.

Kakashi's aggressor, blinded by his rage followed after, wild swings and lunges following after the Hatake. As soon as he reached Kakashi, he was prepared to grab the little shit and snap his neck for tossing him around like that! Kakashi rolled his eye, waiting just as the thug reached his arms out to grab Kakashi, before he used his superior speed to suddenly get behind the male, Kicking the backs of his knees so his legs gave out from under him.

Kakashi grabbed the male by his dreads, smashing his face into the thick glass so hard it cracked. The crook's blood trickled down the glass just as he groggily began to raise himself from it. He never got the chance, as the shinobi kicked him in the back of his head, sending his head through the glass, which shattered all around his head, and he lay there slumped, his head resting on the jewelry he was planning on stealing anyway.

Kakashi sighed and turned to the last member of their group. The female.

She, had her blonde hair tied in a bun, and a scarf around her lower half of her face. Her skin was tanned slightly, and her eyes were a soft shade of green. She watched as he approached her and quickly pulled out a butterfly knife, twirling it about with precision before completing her little show by pointing the blade end at Kakashi. Deadpan, the Hatake pulled out two kunai, mimicking exactly as she had done, but added his own flourish by twirling them in the air and behind his back a few times before gripping one kunai and pointing it at her, and the other held defensively behind it.

She stared, slack jawed for a few moments, before throwing down her knife, and turning around. She walked calmly out of the building as if nothing had happened. ' _At least she had the sense to leave when she was beaten..'_ Kakashi thought with a shrug, allowing her to escape. She didn't end up stealing anything, she wasn't the one who broke in, and she didn't attack him so he saw no point in going after her.

Kakashi had noticed two presences enter the building soon after the fighting begun, and now knowing they were definitely observing him, he turned around, before facing the dark corner of the shop. "If you enjoyed the show, please tell me to my face, rather than hide in the shadows.." He said, staring hard at the darkness.

A few silent moments later, a large form appeared from the shadows. The figure stood, clad in dark grey body armor, with black boots, gloves, cowl, and cape and what looked to be like underwear outside of his pants to match. He had a black bat shaped emblem on the center of his chest, and a strange white film over the eyes of his cowl that made it so Kakashi couldn't see the man's eyes. The cowl itself had two small rises like "ears". the brightest thing the figure wore was a dark golden belt with multiple pouches, similar in fashion to Kakashi's kunai pouch.

This was the batman, standing at 6'01", with a muscular form standing silent and menacing. If he was surprised at being detected, his stony, expressionless visage showed none of it.

"Batman?... What do I owe the honor?" Kakashi asked politely. He was honestly curious, as to what one of the members of the Justice League was doing in San Francisco, let alone seeing _him._ To the shinobi's slight surprise, Batman actually responded. From what he read and seen on YouTube, the Bat was a man of few, if any words at all.

"You've appeared in the news. You've showcased superhuman abilities. And nobody has ever heard of you. No name, no records, nothing." Batman said, the scowl he sported showed he wasn't particularly happy with the facts he listed out. "I'm new around." Kakashi said lamely with a shrug. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" the Dark Knight demanded. Kakashi shook his head and spoke. "Me? I'm just a guy, nobody special. As for what I'm doing here, I'm just helping people as I continue down my path through the road of life." He waved the question off.

"You are just a kid. You need to stop before you hurt somebody, or yourself." the master detective demanded, as he looked Kakashi over. ' _I'm a bit older than you think. Dark knight..'_ Kakashi inwardly smirked, as he formulated a response to the League member. "A kid who has thus far put an end to many wrong doings, saved even more, and detected the master detective, and his protégé, who is hiding on the top shelf in the shadows in the back left corner, near the door, who, by the way, can come out of hiding now." Kakashi said calmly. After he spoke, the Boy Wonder himself dropped down into the light behind his spotter. Unlike Batman, Robin's face clearly showed the anger as well as astonishment of being made.

Kakashi turned his head to look over his shoulder at the Boy Wonder with a deadpan look on his masked face. "If I could sniff out the superior, what makes you think I'd have any problem doing the same with the underling?" Kakashi asked, causing Robin to scowl deeply at the Jonin.

As he turned his head back to face Batman, Batman begun to speak again. "You are an anomaly. Nobody has any information on you. You are a possible threat to the citizens of Earth, as well as the Justice League. You _will_ be coming with us, and you _will_ be answering every one of our questions.." The batman stated, no room for question in his voice, as he took a menacing step towards the younger Kakashi; the silent threat was obvious with that single step. Kakashi rose his visible brow, and made no move to back down to one of the most intimidating forces of the Justice League.

"Dark Knight.. There are many things I _will_ do. I _will_ go job hunting tomorrow. I _will_ finish fixing my house. I _will_ finish the ice cream I left. And I _will_ be leaving now." Kakashi finished, turning his back to the Caped Crusader, and he began walking away, towards the exit. Before he even passed the second half of the Dynamic Duo, he felt a tight grip on his shoulder.

He rolled his visible eye and quickly snapped his leg back in a kick, aimed for Batman's midsection. To the Hatake's genuine surprise, the dark clad hero caught his foot, and yanked him backwards, throwing Kakashi off balance face first towards the floor. Kakashi's surprise didn't linger, as his battle instinct kicked in. He caught himself by outstretching his hands to touch the ground before his face did, and he twisted his arms, the motion followed by his body turning, and Kakashi summoned up his leg strength to swing the Batman, his body preforming what was similar to a windmill motion, with his legs rotating and actually _throwing_ Batman, (who still had a grip on his foot) into the wall with the momentum of the swing. As Kakashi's body suddenly halted in rotation, Batman couldn't keep his grip on the sandals Kakashi wore, which made him land back first into the wall as the Ninja righted himself.

As the head of the Bat Family was rising to his feet, Robin was soaring down at Kakashi with his metal staff raised. He cracked it down at the spot Kakashi just was, the tip planted firmly a centimeter away from Kakashi's uncovered toes, as the Ninja had moved back _just_ far enough to avoid taking the hit.

Robin put his weight on his end of the pole, as he swung his body, his legs swung in an arc, aimed directly for Kakashi's Temple. Kakashi brought his gloved hand up, the metal protector taking the blow, before Kakashi quickly snatched hold of the Boy Wonder's ankle, and threw him across the room. Robin's cape fluttered past Kakashi's vision. As he could finally see past it, He immediately had to begin ducking and blocking a flurry of hands and feet being thrown at him.

Batman rose and lowered his body as he advanced upon Kakashi, each strike he made attempting to exploit what he thought would be a weakness in the boy's form, but to his surprise, concern, and _very_ small impression, Kakashi was fast enough or agile enough to block, or position his body out of the way of the strike, but still guarded enough to be prepared for the next. As the League member threw an elbow at Kakashi's temple, the Ex ANBU operative took the chance to gain some ground once more, as he pushed his attacker's elbow away from him, leaving his ribs exposed.

Kakashi summoned up a tad bit of Chakra, to strengthen his punch, and began wailing away at the Dark Knights ribs and kidney, before he had the chance to right his stance. Even with chakra added, the silver haired ninja noticed that his armor still absorbed a decent amount of the blows he dealt before jumping out of Batman's reach as he swung his elbow down to try and stop the barrage of punches. _'_

Kakashi heard the familiar sound of metal cutting through the air behind quickly used the substitution jutsu to switch places with an old jukebox near the pawn shop's exit. To both Robin and Batman's surprise, Robin's birdirangs didn't connect with Kakashi, but instead, some Jukebox that suddenly switched places with their Target. Kakashi threw down a smoke bomb he quickly retrieved from his kunai holster, which soon filled the entire shop with thick white smoke, obscuring their vision of him as they turned to face where they heard the smoke bomb drop.

Batman switched to his infrared vision through the film that obscured his eyes from the world, but allowed him to see everything much, much clearer. As he checked all around the shop, there was no sign of the ninja. Batman looked to his partner, who shook his head. "No sign of him." Robin said, as the smoke began to clear."We'll begin to search the area around. We'll cover a fifty meter radius. I'll scan the streets with the Batmobile, you search the rooftops." the Caped Crusader instructed, the smoke now completely dissipated.

"That won't be necessary."

Kakashi's voice rang out of nowhere, before a gloved hand burst from the ground and firmly gripped Batman's leg, then pulling him underground before he had a chance to react. Only the black cowled hero's head remained above ground, sticking out of the cement. Kakashi rose from the ground before them and sighed.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, detective. Next time you wish to talk to somebody, actually _talk_ with them. Imposing your orders on them isn't a good way to get what you want out of anybody." Kakashi said, before snapping his head up to see robin running at him with malice in his eyes. "Get away from him you bastard!"

Before he even came close, Kakashi disappeared from sight in an instant. "Robin! Behind you!" Batman called too late, as Kakashi was already crouched, the tiger seal already in place. Tiger, the seal to start as well as appear mostly in fire jutsu, Kakashi was obviously preparing to unleash a powerful technique to finish off the annoying partner of his now subdued opponent.

"Konoha's secret technique... THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

Batman yelled in protest, looking on helplessly as he was constricted by the concrete that held him. Robin took one last fearful look to his mentor, and adoptive father. But what came next was not what either were expecting. Robin's face suddenly distorted into an expression of pain, disbelief, confusion, and panic as he yelped loudly, holding his rear end as he was launched across the room, Kakashi's two index fingers still held in place where he stood. Robin ended up smacking his head into the wall, quickly falling unconscious on the floor.

Kakashi stood and looked to Batman. "You thought I was gonna kill him? Nah, that would only cause me more problems. I don't need the _entire_ Justice League after me. And I'd prefer if you'd learn your lesson after this and leave me be as well." he said, before swinging his leg back, and brutally bringing it across the hero's face, drawing blood and sending him into unconsciousness.

Kakashi sighed, the struggle finally over as he sad down beside Batman's head for just a moment _'As far as taijutsu goes, if he had chakra, he'd be a very good chunin'_ Kakashi mused quietly, before looking over at Robin's prone form. _'He obviously has the right stuff to become a good ninja, but he's too emotional.. and not disciplined enough to even look at the chunin exams. '_ he continued, before gathering both of their forms and leaving the shop with everything it came with, plus the goons he fought earlie were still unconscious where he left them, ready to be apprehended by police... but fortunately not unscathed. Obvious signs of fighting were all around the poor shop.. Ah well.

Some moments later, Kakashi dropped the Dynamic Duo on a nearby rooftop a couple blocks down, neatly tucked away from view just in case anybody came up there. As he turned away, Kakashi began to mumble to himself in Japanese _"I wonder if that ice cream is still there.."_ and with that, he body flickered away from the scene as police began to pull up upon the attempted robbery site.

* * *

Phew.. The second chapter is FINALLY done! I really hope all of you enjoyed reading, and are ready for the next chapter. So you guys know, last chapter, I made a mistake Originally, in the story, I was going to have Kakashi Enter this earth at the age of 14, and it would have been three years before the start of the Team. But I had a brain fart and instead put his _final_ age with his starting age, so I put 17 instead. Now this story is only a year ahead of the formation of the Team, so he'll be 18 when he joins. No, I don't think that'll be too old to join, because Speedy was 17 about to be 18 during the first season, and they were still going to put him on the Team before he quit. Yes Kakashi will have drawbacks with the reversion of his age. They'll show up and become clearer as the story progresses but for now, that's all I'll say about it.

And like I said in the update that this chapter replaced, I had to go through the struggle to get this chapter completed. The story didn't save so I had to write almost _half_ of the entire story all over again, and that was a mundane process, because I kept procrastinating. Things that happen like that tend to take a lot of the motivation you had for a chapter out of you, real quick. I was pissed, but then when I finally got back my mojo to start rewriting, my personal life took a hell of a left turn, so it was hard to deal with that too for a week or so. So I'm sorry for the late release, but I'll try to update a bit faster next chapter around. Leave a comment, and have a nice day!


	3. Recruitment

Hey everybody! The third chapter is now up and this is Sanity speaking! Thankfully this took no where NEAR as long as the second chapter, and Ironically, I've been in the hospital a majority of the time in between! I had a burst appendix, and the bacteria had infected a lot of my internal organs, so they kept me and I hadn't had the time to write or get on the computer at all. So if I roleplay with you on this site, and you follow this story.. Now you know why I dissappeared. Hopefully the rp's haven't moved too much without me..

Now... DISCLAIMER

I have no ownership of either Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or anything related to the franchise, and the same goes for Young Justice. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and DC comics. The only thing I will claim ownership to is this specific work of fanfiction. I'm not getting paid for it, and unfortunately, never will, this is simply meant for entertainment purposes for the masses.

Key:

"Hello" -Normal speech

 _"Hello"_ Speaking in Japanese, or any other language besides English

'Hello' -Mental link

 _'Hello'_ Personal thoughts

* * *

 **March 5, The Watchtower**

Right after Batman and Robin went to California, Batman immediately began running a report and schedule a conference meeting with the founding members of the League for as soon as possible. Today, each of the superhero's responsible for the creation of the Justice League filed into their meeting room. As they entered the room, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern John Stewart, Black Canary, The Flash, Hawk Woman, Green Arrow, and Superman all took their seats, and their eyes were drawn to Batman as he stood at the foot of the table, near their holographic control center.

Immediately, they noticed the cut on the upper corner of the Dark Knight's uncovered lip as well as the surrounding purple bruise.

"Jeez, what happened Bats? Did the Joker get a hold of a crowbar or something?" The Flash joked, but immediately but withered in his seat at the deep scowl the Caped Crusader threw at him. It felt a bit darker than usual.

"Seriously Bruce, what happened?"Superman asked, in both concern and curiosity. Whatever, or whoever was able to hurt someone like Batman was obviously nothing to joke over. As he began typing into the holograph projector, Batman also explained the events that led up to his injury. "Two days ago, Robin and I went to California, to observe the newest super being that has been in the news." He started, while pulling up the feed from the news.

"Oh yeah, that guy saved two construction workers, and a mom and kid if I'm not wrong?" Green Arrow said, looking at the video of him cutting through the steel beam with lightning. "Man that's cool." He said offhandedly. Batman continued, ignoring the second half of Green Arrow's commentary. "He did save a mother and child, as well as other accounted reports of putting out fire with water appearing from nowhere, stopping multiple street muggings and criminal activity, and even one bank robbery." He continued, going off of witness reports to police, who's database he may or may not have peeked into to get as much information as possible on Kakashi.

"Well, what happened when you met the man?" Hawk Woman asked, curious as to what that had to do with Batman being injured. "Boy." the Dark Knight corrected. Everyone looked to Bruce with disbelief. "He was a teenager, in his late teens. No older than twenty." He explained. "When we finally tracked him, he was in the process of stopping the robbery of a pawn shop. Robin and I observed as we had originally planned. When he incapacitated them, he managed to make both Robin, and _my_ positions, exactly where we were concealed. luckily, I was able to record our conversation, as well as pull the video feed from the shop' security camera's the day after." Batman said no more as he pulled up the security feed.

He let the video play, synced with his audio recording of everything as it happened.

There were mixed reactions among the Leaguers as the video concluded. Aquaman and Green Lantern both held looks of apprehension. A possible threat who could hold his own against the Dynamic Duo wasn't something they looked forward to.

Superman simply seemed curious about the boy. While he agreed with Bruce that someone with no history is unsettling, and a young hero with no formal training could possibly be a danger more than a benefit, the kid seemed to do pretty alright on his own, and all he wanted was to go about his business... Maybe Bruce's paranoia was just acting up again.

Both Wonder Woman and Canary were focused on Kakashi's fighting style, a lot of moves neither had ever even seen before! The raised eyebrow of Diana and the smirk on Dinah's face were their ways of showing they were impressed.

Green Arrow, Flash and even Hawk Woman were busy laughing at Robin's plight, with Flash falling out of his chair from laughing so hard. Though she wasn't audibly laughing, the way Sheyara's feathers were ruffled and her body shook, as well as the contorted shape of her mouth, it was obvious she was desperately attempting to keep her laughter in.

As anybody could have guessed, J'onn was silent as he observed the video, and silent afterwards as well, his thoughts were anyone's guess.

"As you can see, he has more abilities than what he showcased in the news, and I have no doubt that's far from all he can do. We need to find and question this boy as soon as possible to know whatever he knows and what his purpose is here." Batman said, closing the video.

"How would we even go about finding the kid Bruce? Obviously he has plenty of ways of escape, and I doubt he will be found unless he wants to be. And besides, San Francisco is a big city." Hawk Woman stated.

"Why does the kid need to be found in the first place? As far as we know, all he's been doing is protecting the people of the city, like we do. You came to him looking for trouble. He could have done a lot worse than just knock you out Bruce. I think he only wants to be left alone." Green Arrow stated, before receiving a glare from the Dark Knight. "Or we could find him and just see what he's up to. I'm okay with that." He said, his hands up in surrender.

Black Canary rolled her eyes, walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Superman asked, drawing attention from the situation to the blonde heroine at the entrance. "I'm gonna go find ninja boy and actually _talk_ to him." She said, her eyes traveling to the Bat briefly as she sniped at his poor "Negotiation skills" whenever he put on the mask. "Maybe that will get us somewhere and hopefully, some insight on our mystery friend."

With that, Dinah left the conference hall and headed directly towards the Zeta Beams.

 **March 5, San Francisco**

Four whole hours later, Canary sat down on a bench in the park, the street lights just now beginning to shine and their light glistening against the small pond in the center of the park. She held a hot dog and a coke bought from the cleanest looking vendor she could find, and a sour look of disappointment. She had searched for the mystery ninja all afternoon, and unfortunately, had come up with nothing. She couldn't get any leads, as everybody she asked either didn't know much outside of the news, or said he simply showed up when he was needed. As she sipped her pop, she began muttering to herself. "Maybe I can come back and find him tomorrow?.." She pondered with a frustrated sigh. A full day wasted.

"Or you can tell me what you want with me right now." A calm voice said behind her.

At the same time, she felt the cool sharp warning bite of a blade against her jugular, so any sharp movements from her, or her attacker would end her right there. "Woah there. Friendly, aren't you?" she said calmly, trying to bide her time so she could hopefully disarm the boy the minute she got a chance.

"The last time a member of the Justice League came here, I was attacked. Sorry if I'm not too receptive to any more surprise visits." Kakashi said dully, pressing the kunai a bit ore firmly against her neck. "Now what are you here for?" He asked again. Canary giggled casually, as if she weren't being threatened by an extremely sharp weapon to one of her vital areas.

"Yeah Batman isn't exactly known for his social skills. I'm actually here to apologize for our resident detective and hopefully get to know you a little more." Canary said, before taking a nonchalant bite from her hot dog. Kakashi thought for a few moments before removing the kunai. "Turn slowly." Was his only direction, and Black Canary complied. "Go on." He said, his arms crossed patiently.

"Well, first off, I'm Black Canary. Do you have a name?" She asked, hoping to start things smoothly. Kakashi pondered giving his real name, but he knew she couldn't pull any records on him and if worse came to worse, he could easily say it's a fake name. "Kakashi Hatake" He responded plainly. _'He doesn't seem like he's going to give me anything more than what I ask.. He's smart, guarding himself until he can trust me.'_ Canary thought to herself. "Okay Kakashi, how long have you been in San Francisco?" She asked with a friendly smile. "Not long. My move here was recent." He said.

"By here do you mean Earth or..." "Not here. I'll decide whether or not you should know more later." the Hatake said, ending that line of questioning immediately. _'At least I know he's actually interested in talking to me. Two willing participants will make this a lot easier.'_ Canary mused silently as she continued her questions. "And your abilities?..." She started, hoping he would be open to that topic. "Learned through experience." Kakashi responded, causing the Leaguer's eyes to widen. He could _learn_ everything he knew? Maybe it was possible for all humans.. _If_ he is human to begin with. "And I'm guessing what you've shown still isn't all you can do?.." She fished, hoping he'd let something slip about what he could do.

"No."

 _'Well, it was worth a shot.'_ Canary shrugged inwardly. "So how were you able to find me so easily? And how come I couldn't find you?" Kakashi chuckled slightly, showing her the first emotion she'd seen from him, aside from apathy. "Actually I managed to find you by pure coincidence. But I knew you must have been looking for me, because that's two Hero's in such a short time in the same place.. As for why you couldn't find me, that's because I didn't want to be found."

"Listen, the reason I'm here is because the League is worried you might want to hurt the people we protect. I don't know why, but I feel like you won't do anything wrong, but you're young and you don't have any sort of mentor to watch over you and make sure you're actually helping this city. I know you might not have any evil intentions, but you're still young, and if you feel like you want to take on this kind of life, one mistake could not only put yourself in jeopardy, but you're also risking the lives of anybody else in the situation. So I'm offering you... Myself to mentor under, and teach you how to be a better hero, and help you, because you won't have the League on your back anymore. How does that sound?" Canary offered, tired of beating around the bush, and she was sure he was beginning to feel the same.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to think as he looked down at his crossed arms in thought. _'She brings up a good point with the League.. But they think they can just bully me into compliance?.. But then again, they're just trying to make sure their world is safe.. And they might have a way to get me back home...'_

The ninja lifted his head as he finished contemplating. "Alright. I guess you're my mentor now."

* * *

Sorry for such a short chapter, but at least it as uploaded a bit faster than the second chapter was, right? One of the comments mentioned Batman being a better fighter than Kakashi. I'm not gonna argue with people. You have your own opinions, and that's cool, but in this story and in my opinion, some people are going to be better than others, and my opinions will be voiced in this story, If you have different opinion, please write your own story, I'm encouraging it!

Leave a comment, follow, favorite, show the story some love so I can know whether or not to continue! Have a good rest of your day!


	4. Revealing

Yo, how's it going people? This is the fourth chapter of Silver Fang, and I hope ya all enjoy it! Please leave a review, favorite, or follow!

DISCLAIMER

I have no ownership of either Naruto/Naruto Shippuden, or anything related to the franchise, and the same goes for Young Justice. They are respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto, and DC comics. The only thing I will claim ownership to is this specific work of fanfiction. I'm not getting paid for it, and unfortunately, never will, this is simply meant for entertainment purposes for the masses.

Key:

"Hello" -Normal speech

 _"Hello"_ Speaking in Japanese, or any other language besides English

'Hello' -Mental link

 _'Hello'_ Personal thoughts

* * *

 **March 14, Star City**

Back in Black Canary's town, Star City, she had been informing Kakashi in more detail about her world, as he had created the lie that he was from a discreet monk temple that was cut off from the rest of the world. It was only by his choice that he decided to leave the temple and travel the world, so he still needed help understanding some things. The hero made a comment about his 'temple' being similar to something called Thymescira. He was going to ask about it, but felt it could wait. He made astounding progress, to Canary's surprise. She knew he had to be intelligent, but his rate of comprehension was astoundingly close to that of a genius. If she wasn't so sure he was a teenager. she would have thought him to be close to Bruce in age, with how intelligent he was.

She taught him about their villans, their hero's, their laws, and what being a hero meant, and soon enough, she felt it was time she took him on a mission, and test him out in the field for herself. It was a League of Shadows operation. They had stolen schematics for a S.T.A.R. Labs project, that could possibly open up public use for zeta beam technology. She and Kakashi cut them off in the lab and were currently handling them to make sure that none of them escaped with the flash drive the schematics were uploaded to.

"How are you holding up?" Dinah called, ducking under an assassin's fist, and suddenly sweeping his legs from under him. As she waited for the next Shadow to attack her, in her brief moment of rest, she took a moment to glance in Kakashi's direction. He was currently handling three Shadows assassins, all of them armed with short blades. Kakashi, with both hands equipped with a kunai, blocked a downward swing with the metal back of his glove, before twisting the Kunai in his hand, and stabbing into the assassin's wrist, making him shout out in pain and drop his blade. Kakashi gripped his punctured arm, and threw him over his shoulder, into another assassin.

Both of them went tumbling to the floor, just as the assassin who had swung their blade at him before attempted with his other hand to strike Kakashi in the face. Kakashi turned around too slow and took the punch directly in his uncovered eye, blurring his vision momentarily. The assassin didn't waste a moment of his temporary advantage. He forced Kakashi back with a barrage of swift thrusts, slashes and kicks, most of which Kakashi blocked with his kunai, but a few went unanswered, causing kakashi to take a few small cuts on his arms and his vest. The other assassin got up, pushing his injured comrade to the side as he rushed to join his able bodied one overpower the young shinobi.

Canary was dealing with her own battle, blocking a roundhouse with her forearm, and quickly pushing the assassin back as she yelled to the Hatake "Look out!" but was soon tackled from behind by another Shadows member.

Kakashi had finally had enough of being on the defensive, and the next time the Shadow swung his blade down, the ninja rolled to the side, letting his attacker's blade get stuck in the wall behind him. Kakashi sprung up while the assassin attempted to free the blade, but was failing. Kakashi quickly kicked his head into his sword hilt, sending him toppling to the floor. As the other Shadow leaped into the air, attempting to slice the teen straight down the middle, Kakashi quickly weaved through a few hand signs, before slapping his hands to the floor. _"Doton: Doryuheki!"_ A section of the ground beneath them rose up to form a wall, and it effectively smashed the air-born assassin between itself and the ceiling above him. The wall, having served it's purpose, crumbled to dirt, causing the Shadow to fall to the floor. Kakashi let him drop, and went to go help his 'mentor'. She was currently struggling to keep at bay the Shadow's blade, pushing against his wrists to keep him from plunging the Japanese steel into her breast.

She glared into his masked face and opened her mouth, releasing her infamous Canary Cry, causing him to go flying across the entire lab. She rose to her feet, and continued to use her Canary cry, launching away all of the surrounding assassins, and sending them into the walls, across desks, into all sorts of lab equipment. Once she finished, she noticed Kakashi curled in a ball, near crushing his own head as he attempted to cover his ears from her fierce cry.

Dinah rushed to the young jonin's side, concern and guilt painted all over her face as she rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him. She made sure to keep him out of the way of her cry, but he was still overloaded by it anyway.. "I'm so sorry! Will you be alright?" She asked with all the concern of a parent. She had wanted to use her Canary Cry as a last resort anyway, to at least attempt to keep the lab equipment from being damaged, but it couldn't be helped. now she had a whole new reason!

"M-my senses... Ngh, my senses are extremely heightened, especially my sense of smell, and my sense of hearing. I was unprepared for...that. So it hurt a lot more than it should have..." Kakashi explained as he stood up, shaking off her hand. _'Just like when I was a teenager.. I my senses are a lot more sensitive, so I'm gonna have to concentrate on making sure I dull them down a bit at all times.'_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Canary watched him, still concerned for him, but she trusted he'd be okay. her eyes shot open in shock as Kakashi leaped at her, one of his deadly kunai aimed at her. She was prepared to defend herself, before his hand shoved her to the side, and then he used his protective back to his glove to backhand away the blade that stabbed at the space her head just occupied.

Kakashi punched the Shadow who tried to sneak attack Canary directly in his masked nose, then yanking him by the exposed ponytail back. Kakashi raised his kunai up, before swinging his arm down, aiming to plunge the kunai into the assassin's throat.

"Kakashi, NO!" Canary screamed, her hand stretched out, hoping to stop him before he killed the assassin.

Luckily, the tip of the blade was bare millimeters from ending the Shadow's life before the Hatake paused the kunai's decent. He silently turned his head towards Canary, the question, though unsaid, was obvious.

Why are you stopping me?

"The biggest lesson I _thought_ you knew, was to: _Never. Kill. Anyone."_ She said with exasperation. Kakashi slammed his fist into the Shadow's face, putting him down for the count. He stood, and faced the Leaguer. If you don't kill then, how do you stop them from coming back and coming after you?.." he questioned, actually interested. "We put them in jail for extended periods of time, and and _hope_ by the time they come out, if allowed release, they reform, and choose to live as an upstanding, moral citizen. " Canary explained.

The deadpan expression she received needed no words to explain his opinion on that. She sighed. "Sometimes it works!" she half-assed defended. "And if they escape?" He responded. "Then we put them right back" she answered right back. "That system is highly flawed." Kakashi surmised. "But it stops us from simply killing those we don't like, and turning into the people we fight to stop." She said.

Kakashi went up to the Assassin that held the flash-drive captive, and took it, putting it back in the safe it was stored in. Without stopping his task, he simply responded. If you can't trust yourselves to stick to the code of a hero, even if you have no leash, should you be trusted to keep everyone safe in the first place?"

This made Dinah pause, thinking to herself as she really took the question to heart. Something to really think about later. She stood and dusted her pants off before facing her new sidekick. "So now, lets call the police, have them take these guys, finish our patrol, then I'll get us a few slices of pizza and I can learn more about you, since I told you more about us last time." She offered with a grin.

Before Kakashi could respond, he heard the small com device hidden inside her ear go off. While most anybody else wouldn't have heard anything, Kakashi's sensitive ears picked up the conversation from the person on the com, and from Canary.

 **"Canary, what's your status on the League of Shadows apprehension?"** the voice asked. "J'onn, we just finished up. Could you be a sweetheart and call the cops for me" She asked sweetly. **"I am taking care of it now. And... 'we'?"** The voice, now identified as 'J'onn' asked. "Yeah, you know the mystery kid we were all talking about last time? I got him to be my sidekic- "Partner." Kakashi quickly, and bluntly interjected.

"My _partner_ ," Dinah corrected, "And I'm taking him on his first patrol with me." she finished. **"...You know Batman will-"** "I know, I know, and I'll bring him, but I was hoping I could put it off for a little.." **"You know it would be wise to bring him sooner, rather than later"** J'onn said matter-of-factly. Canary sighed and looked at Kakashi who patiently waited for her throughout the whole conversation.

"Yeah, I'll bring him in now then. Call everybody in so we don't have to do this more than once." Black Canary sighed begrudgingly. She knew Batman might still be sore about what happened and want to possibly interrogate him, and this would probably drive Kakashi further into the titanium shell she'd been trying to work through. He was nice, and a showed a lot more emotions than a certain bat, but she could never get too much out of him. Only giving _exactly_ what was asked, if asked about himself or his temple, and if he felt that she shouldn't know something, then that conversation would die immediately, no matter how hard she tried to press the subject. And there was a _lot_ he felt she shouldn't know.

 **"Everyone has been alerted, and are on route to the Watchtower, but Green Arrow and Speedy are in the middle of pursuing two armed robbers not too far from you. If you and your new teammate would like to lend a hand, he could reach the meeting sooner."** J'onn informed Canary.

She couldn't help but grin and start walking towards the exit once she heard Oliver was nearby. "Okay J'onn. Link me and Arrow up, we'll handle it and be there before you can say Robin Hood." Dinah said confidently.

"Well kid, we have one more thing to do, with a hero called Green Arrow and his..." She looked at him, remembering the tone he gave at being called a sidekick. "Partner, Speedy, then you, me, and Arrow will head to the Justice League founders. They'll wanna meet the new man in my life." She said jokingly. "I'll be sure to dress nice." Kakashi responded, his wit on point with Canary's.

"Well I'm gonna bring my bike around. and we can-"

"You take the streets, I'll cut them off from the rooftops, and cover you from up top. I'll be faster than any motorcycle." Kakashi said, and with no more words, used the Shunshin to disappear from the room.

Canary blinked then her face soured jokingly. "I believe _you_ being _my_ partner got lost in translation.." she mumbled, running downstairs to the streets to get her bike.

Canary tore down the streets, between cars to cut off the robbers that were currently outrunning Oliver Queen. As she looked up to the buildings on her left, she saw Kakashi dashing across them, his hands sailing outward behind him as he easily kept pace with her bike, which was no easy feat. Soon, she saw a black roofless BMW speeding through a red light, with a green motorcycle, equipped with a sidecar, occupied by two archers, hot on it's tail.

"Showtime." Black Canary grinned, turning onto the road, and quickly rushing to catch up to Arrow. "Having trouble?" she shouted over the roar of their bikes. "I'm handling it." Qeen replied back. His domino masked face showed confusion as he took a moment to look around her bike. "J'onn said you'd be bringing our new friend. What, can he go invisible or something?" he asked.

Canary gave a laugh, and then shook her blonde head. "Nah. Look up!" Both Arrow and Speedy looked to the rooftops, seeing a slender, silver haired figure rushing ahead of them, rushing after the stolen car as well.

"It doesn't matter. We don't need you or anyone else. Me and Green Arrow got this!" Speedy interjected, a scowl on his face as he strung an arrow, firing it at the car. It exploded just behind the car's bumper, causing it to swerve slightly, before regaining control and continuing to tear down the street. From the passenger window, an arm, equipped with a 9mm pistol wildly shot back, hoping to hit one of the hero's pursuing them. Luckily, Green arrow was able to swerve out of harms way, and Canary momentarily slowed, letting herself get distance between the spray of bullets and herself.

Speedy drew another arrow from his quiver, but was stopped by Canary.

"WAIT! DON'T FIRE IT!" Canary shouted as she revved up beside them once more. While they couldn't see at first, being directly behind the car, while Canary was at it's side. But as the archers moved to the other side, they could see a skateboarder, rolling across the street. But at the speed the stolen BMW was tearing down the street, they would smack right into him!

"I got him!" Just as Canary was about to speed in front of the car, and sacrifice herself to push the kid out of the way, a metalic object flashed as it zipped past the street light, and buried itself into the car's front tire. causing it to swerve completely out of control. As the boarder looked up, to see the car's side skidding speedily towards him, he felt his body being momentarily yanked, before suddenly, he was on his rear in the middle of the sidewalk completely across the street, with a silver haired boy, dressed in ninja attire standing over him.

"Are you okay?..." Kakashi inquired. The teen stared in amazement at Kakashi before pointing and exclaiming, "D-dude! You're the California Shadow! Wow, thanks! The teen realized in awe. Kakashi's uncovered brow rose in question at the moniker. "California...Shadow?" Heasked, the distaste at the name apparent. The teen immediately pulled out his phone, and opening the youtube app. "Dude, that's what everyone's calling you!

After typing in California, California Shadow was the third suggestion on Youtube,and as soon as the youth clicked it, video after video about Kakashi, Reaction videos, fan pages, speculations, even a video of which League member they would pair him with! _'What do people do with their lives that they have enough time to do all of this for a person barely known to anyone?'_ Kakashi blanched to himself.

Soon enough, police were crowding the scene. They pulled the two crooks from the crashed vehicle, and began setting a perimeter. About half an hour later, the news was there, talking to the police, as well as Canary and Green Arrow.

"So Green Arrow, how did you and Black Canary apprehend these two criminals?" A reporter asked, shoving the microphone directly under his beard. Green Arrow grinned straight into the camera lens and cleared his throat. "Well, through daring bravery, quick wit, and incomparable skill, I strung my bow and-" He was quickly cut short by Dinah pushing him out of the way of the news camera.

"Well the credit really goes to my new protege-"

"The California Shadow!" The news reporters flocked to Kakashi, nearly smacking him in the face with the camera as the cameraman did everything in his power to make sure he got a closeup of the shinobi's mostly covered face. "That is not my name. I would like for you and everyone of the world to know that." Kakashi said bluntly, already tired of the silly name. The reporter cocked his head in confusion, returning the mic to himself momentarily. "Well.. What should we call you?" The mic was shoved into Kakashi's face once more.

Kakashi paused for a moment. _"The heroes of this world take on, for a lack of a better word, stage names to protect their true identities. Not a bad strategy... But what should I call myself? Shinobi?.. Too basic.. hOKAGE?... I haven't done anything to deserve that title.. I got it."_

"The Silver Fang." He said proudly, a small smile showing under his mask as he payed homage to his father's legacy as the White Fang. Just as more news reporters were starting to swarm the scene, Canary grabbed the newly dubbed Silver Fang by the arm, hauling him to her biike. "Well, that's all the time we have, we have official League matters to discuss." She quickly excused herself, and the other heroes included as she sped away, towards the closest Zetabeam portal.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it! Sorry for this chapter being short, but I just needed something to get my creative brain flowing again, and plus I felt it was about time this story received an update. ALSO! It's come to my attention that people have been having problems understanding Kakashi's age. He is 18. He will be joining the Young Justice team at that age, and progressing through the story from then on. If I need to, I will go edit the other chapters later, and fix any confusing errors I made, but I want this to be the official statement I'm giving. He is 18. And while I do believe Kakashi was worthy of his title Hokage, one of his first problems on the job was that he didn't believe he was worthy. Next episode, we'll see a little interaction between Speedy and Kakashi, and of course, he'll get to officially meet the League! Well, till next time,

Warped, out, hope you guys have a good evening! Or whatever time you're reading this. Ta~


	5. News

Hello, this is an announcement, from the Author, Warped. Hi all, how are you doing? I hope well! The reason for this little announcement is two sided. So I have some good news, and some not so good news.

Good news! I have some idea's for a few new crossovers that I want to create, and because there are more than one, I'll be putting a poll up today, all the way up from this Today, to next Teusday. This poll will include all of the crossovers I am interested in doing at the moment, and I'll let you guys and girls decide which one I will be starting first

And now, for the... not so good news. I won't build up suspense or anything, so it'll be best if I just come right out and say it. This story is on an indefinite hiatus. I have lost motivation for it and I will not pump out just anything just to get views or anything of the sort. If I'm writing, I want to put my best foot forward so you can enjoy the story as much as I do. Now, I'm not saying I will never return to the story, because who knows, maybe I'll want to continue it one day. But as of right now, This will be the last update of The Silver Fang. If anybody wishes to adopt the story, simply PM me, and I will keep you in consideration for when I come to a final decision.

If you really enjoyed this story, I am very sorry, but believe me, taking a break and possibly coming back fresher and better, would be better than me just spouting bullshit and turning something you enjoy into a mockery of what it could have been.

The poll will be put up immediately after this update, so if you want to see more from me, vote. If there are no votes, I'll just pick out of the options and you'll see it in the updates. Have a good day everyone!


End file.
